Assistance from the Dark
by Darth Reaper
Summary: This fanfiction is about what would happen if Darth Revan found his way to the Milky Way galaxy where SG1 is currently waging their war with the Ori. P.S. this is my first story so please be kind. Sorry it has been so long since I updated, but here it is.
1. Prologue

Assistance from the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Kotor or Stargate SG1 or any of their characters.

Summary: This fanfiction is about what would happen if Darth Revan found his way to the Milky Way galaxy where SG1 is currently waging their war with the Ori.

Chapter 1 Prologue

Twenty thousand years before the fall of the Rakatan empire fell. They were engaged in a long-term war with the Ancients in the Milky Way galaxy. The Rakatan put all their resources into the epic battle with the Ancients. The Ancients were almost their equals in the ways of technology. The Rakatan technology of the Star Forge was so powerful that it tore through the defenses of the Ancients.

Meanwhile the Ori unleashed a virus to devastate the Ancients while they preoccupied with the Rakatans. The Rakatans sensed the weakness their enemy had and pushed all their forces in to finish them off. Ironically, by pushing their forces to finish the Ancients off, the virus that was devastating them infected the Rakatans and it ravaged their species. The virus mutated their genetic code preventing them from using the Force. Without the Force the Rakatans weren't able to use their technology to the degree that they did before their war.

Their slaves sensing the weakness of their oppressors began to revolt against their oppressors. The Rakatan returned to their galaxy and destroyed the starmaps that led to their homeworld and the home of the Star Forge. But they forgot to disable a base they had in the Milky Way galaxy. A space station with powers identical to the Star Forge, luckily for them the location was hidden, so the only way to reach it was to have they coordinates stored in the database of the Star Forge.

The Ancients having been able to avert the destruction of the Rakatans, since they hated to destroy sentient beings. They also were able to stave off the near genocidal virus set loose by the Ori. They began to rebuild their forces, and help lower beings establish civilization.

Twenty thousand years later…


	2. Revan's Great Dscovery

Chapter 1 Revan's Great Discovery

One year after the Mandalorian Wars …

Darth Revan stands in the command center of the Star Forge. He is contemplating his next move to secure the Republic from the threat of the True Sith. Then almost as if the Star Forge gave him the answer he was looking for, he found the location of a weapon capable of wiping out all life on any planet. He then frowns when he finds out that this all-powerful weapon is in a galaxy far away.

He then decides to build a ship capable of reaching an old Rakatan base in that galaxy to get a foothold on that galaxy. He walks over to a computer console to input his commands to the Star Forge to build his new flagship. Malak walks in and asks "what are you doing Master?" Revan replies "I have discovered the key to our immediate victory in this war." He then adds "Picture a device capable of cleansing all the life on a planet in an instant." Malak replies "Amazing, a device that can end this war in one foul swoop." Finally, Revan asks, "Is there something you need or do you enjoy wasting valuable time?" Malak answers, "We intercepted a communication from the Jedi Order to the Republic, it would appear that they intend to capture us." Revan sneers, "Fools, once we posses this weapon we will be able to wipe them from the face of the galaxy." He then adds, "Get me HK and have half of our forces mobilize a defense against the Republic so we don't lose ground while the other half of our forces follow me to this new galaxy, so we can acquire this weapon."

Meanwhile on Coruscant, the Jedi and the senators couldn't ignore the fact that Revan has decreased his attacks and moved into a defensive position. Master Kavar stated "If Revan is defending, then he must have something big planed." He contnued "We must capture Revan and Malak to end this war before more lives are lost." Vrook interupts "Are you certain that we will be able to capture them, they have fallen to far to be saved, their evil must be purged before their evil corrupts any more." Kavar continues "We will use Padawn Bastila to capture both Revan and Malak, but we will need to capture Revan first." Vrook interupts again "So you intend to use my padawn to bring the person reponsible for this devastion down!" Master Vandar speaks up " Be calm Vrook, I agree with Master Kavar, if we are to stop this destruction we need to stop Revan before Malak." Kavar then continues "Then it is settled Padawan Bastila will board Revan's ship along with a collection of masters and knights to capture him and Malak.

Back on Revan's ship, Malak entered his master's bridge to enform him that the fleet will in position around Taris. Master? Malak started. Revan looked up and replied Yes. Malak continued "Your orders have been received to every corner of your empire, and the fleet is positioned around Taris." Revan asked "What about my Master Kriea, has she received my orders?" Malak replied "She has received your orders to report to the Star Forge and ensure that all of the other Lords of the Sith remain in line while we are away." Revan replied "Good, she is the only one I trust with the Star Forge, for she hates it as much as I do, all I need it for is a never ending fleet to win me this war."


	3. Destinys Crossing

Chapter 2 Destiny's Crossing

On the Republic warship The Harbinger, the Jedi forces were preparing for their inevitable meeting with Darth Revan and Darth Malak. They were very worried about fighting with Revan, but it had to be done. Bastila was talking with the captain of the ship. He informed her that they would be engaging Revan's fleet around Taris, but all we are is a distraction so you can bring those monsters down. She personally did not look forward to confronting her good friends but it didn't matter how she felt. She went back to her room to meditate on recent events. Then she heard that they would be dropping out of hyperspace in a matter of moments above the planet of Taris. All Jedi are required on the transport ship immediately. Bastila thought to herself "Lets get this over with," the thought of the monster her best friend had become sickened her.

Meanwhile on Reaper, Revan's Flagship, HK approaches its master to inform him of a situation that he will enjoy more than his master. HK states "Excited Statement: Master sensors report a large Republic strike force has dropped out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet. Master if I may add, I would be so happy if the stupid Republic meatbags try to board your ship, master. I would enjoy gutting the meatbags, at your command, of course master." Revan grins "HK you have my permission to gut any Republic meatbag soldiers, but bring any Jedi you encounter to me personally, and also if you feel like it please feel free to spend "quality" time with Malak, we both know how much he "enjoys" your company." HK then says "Oh, master while I am sadden that I will not be able to terminate any Jedi meatbags, the fact that I will be able drive your pupil to extreme lengths of frustrations soothes my behavior core." Revan grins, "I thought you would, my favorite assassin droid." HK interrupts "Proud Statement: Master, I am your only assassin droid." Revan then says, "I know, like I also know you love saying it." HK then adds, "You know me all to well master. I will continue my rounds master."

An officer reports, "Lord Revan the Jedi strike team boarded our ship as you suspected, and the rest of the fleet is ready to enter Hyperspace my lord." Revan asks, "What of the soldiers escorting the Jedi, and what off the rest of the Republic fleet?" The officer begins " My lord, the fleet was destroyed and your personal battle droid terminated the soldiers and subdued the Jedi single-handedly, I must say master that droid is something else." Revan then asks, "Where is HK now, I can't wait to give our "guests" my personal greeting." The officer interrupts, "Master, forgive me, but you must know the two Jedi Masters accompanying the strike team were terminated by your droid when they tried to escape." The grin on Revan's face left almost instantly, he then yells, "I knew those cowards would try to escape as soon as things got out of hand."

As the Jedi were being lead to the bridge by HK, Bastila thought, "Here it comes, the moment I get to see what the Dark Side has done to my best friend." When they entered the bridge, a man wearing a black cloak greeted them, which she immediately recognized as Darth Revan. HK starts "Proud Statement: Master I have captured the Jedi meatbags while in the process I was able to terminate two Jedi meatbags in the process, I am most pleased that I was able to eliminate them." Revan starts with a grin "I know my homicidal droid, from the moment I heard that you would be able to kill two Jedi and I knew that you would be so happy that you would be able to torment Malek for the rest of the trip." Malek suddenly appeared extremely bleak at this point, then HK said "Hopeful Statement: Master, may I begin to spend "quality-time" with your bald, jawless meatbag apprentice." Revan replies, "Of course HK, you deserve this after a job well done." Malek and HK walk away from the bridge, while Revan turned his attention to his guests. He starts "Well, lets get down to business, since you entered my ship while I was preparing for a long journey it appears" Bastila interrupts him, "Why don't you just kill us now instead of toying with us." Soldiers began arming their weapons at Bastila for interrupting their leader; just then Revan signaled them to lower their weapons. Revan coughed before continuing, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, sending a glare at Bastila that would have made any of his soldiers drop dead, I was going to assign you all private quarters for this trip." Bastila nearly dropped dead right there at that statement. Revan's brow rose, "Does this surprise you Bastila Shan?" He continues "My personal battle droid HK-47 will escort you to your quarters, I warn you now don't give HK an excuse to gut you, because he can do things to you that not even I could do and I built him." HK enters and leads the Jedi to each of the rooms. He then kills the remaining Jedi that tried to escape making HK a very happy droid. Before the Reaper jumped to Hyperspace, Revan paced in his own personal quarters as HK entered reporting with a proud look that would make even Malek laugh, that the only remaining Jedi meatbag is Bastila Shan.

This made Revan even angrier that the only Jedi that dared not incur the wrath of his sadistic droid was the one who's power brought his army to a halt. Lost in thought he left his room, to inform Bastila of the lives of her accomplices as his honor dictated. Bastila looked up to see Darth Revan standing outside her door. He begins to say, "I am sorry Bastila, but your accomplices were executed by HK for attempting to escape." She brakes up into tears, and starts hitting while screaming, "You bastard, you killed them on purpose after you gave you word." Just then HK appears and asks, "Master permission to activate combat protocol allowing me to terminate the last Jedi meatbag on board? Revan says "NO, this is your fault HK, but then again I did give them fair warning of your thirst for blood."

Meanwhile they continued down the Hyperspace tunnel nearing their destination at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy.


	4. Arrivals and Meetings

Not: The time has come for Revan and all the rest involved with Revan "demise" on his flagship now meet SG1 and the Ori. Also this is set before the episode Counterstrike in Stargate SG1.

Chapter 3 Arrivals and Meetings

The galaxy was a serene and calm place, then the hyperspace tunnel opened. At the forefront of this opening was Darth Revan's flagship Reaper, followed by Darth Malak's flagship the Leviathan. After those two ships, the rest of the Sith Fleet that Revan had prepared emerged behind them. Revan was called to the bridge of his ship so he could supervise their arrival around the Rakatan outpost (the outpost is nearly identical to the Star Forge). After they arrived, Revan had HK bring Bastila to the bridge so that she could see why he would win and bring balance to the galaxy. HK immediately complied and brought her even though she was kicking and screaming. As her screaming died down, Revan started to speak, "I have brought you here, so you can see for yourself why the Republic will fall, see that space station of in the distance, that is one of many factories capable of creating an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic, but I have greater visions than just an infinite fleet, I plan to wipe the Jedi and the Senate away in one single stroke. That is why we are here, we are here to obtain the power that will end this war." As he spoke these words he could see Bastila's loyalties waver. Bastila thought about each word he spoke and saw the absolute logic in his words. She contemplated his words, but her loyalties to the Jedi kicked in and proudly declared, "The Jedi will defeat you Revan and bring an end to the darkness of your tyranny to an end." Revan grinned and thought to himself, "He could tell that she was starting to believe his words and soon would no doubt join him in his crusade to ride their galaxy of corruption." Revan knew his first task was to obtain the astrogation charts for this galaxy. He sent word to Malak to search this galaxy for sentient life to add them in their search for their ultimate weapon. Malak went through the hyperspace window with four other Star Forge capital ships.

When Malak emerged from hyperspace, he encountered a strange ship. As his flagship approached the odd ship a message was sent to his bridge. He saw the image of a bald man with snow, white skin, strange markings engraved on his skin, and bleached white eyes speak, "great newcomers, have you embraced the teaching of Origin and pray to the one true gods the Ori." Malak replies with frustration, "Listen fool, my master and soldiers only just arrived in this galaxy, and we don't know who the hell the Ori are, so get out of our way before we blast into oblivion!" HK interrupts, "Excited Statement: Meatbag, as much as I would like for this encounter to get bloody, I know that master left orders to be notified if we encountered any meatbags." Malak felt his anger raise, oh how he hated hat abomination of a droid, but Revan loved it, so he couldn't do anything about it. Malak retorted, "Please forgive my outburst earlier, the droid has a point, my master would no doubt like to arrange a meeting with your leader so if you could give us the astrogation charts to this galaxy I'm sure we could meet on neutral ground to discuss these events." The man (Prior) replied, "Of course, I will send you what you require and send word to the Orici, about your request, I have given you the location that we will arrange the meeting at farewell. And Hallowed are the Ori." The ship disappeared into hyperspace.

After this display, Malak contacted Revan who was still on the Star Forge2, Revan saw the image of his apprentice and friend appear on an image of one of his many monitors. Malak said, "Greetings master, I have acquired the astrogation charts and encountered a group of sentient beings called the Ori. They gave us the charts in exchange we must meet with their leader on this planet." Revan's monitor instantly showed a planet and its location in this galaxy. Revan sighed, "Malak I am to busy at the moment to begin diplomatic negotiations with a race of sentient beings. Maybe you should meet them instead and judge on whether or not this demands my full attention. Many of the men are a little unsettled about the hyperspace jump. If their asks, say that I was to busy building the morale of the men up. Oh, and be sure to give them my most sincere apology that I couldn't be there personally. It never hurts to butter up those that you will negotiate with."

Malak replied on his own ship, "I will master and may the Force give you strength master." Revan replied, "Same to you my old friend." Malak had his admiral set course to the planet the Prior gave him. The fleet went into hyperspace and emerged in orbit around the planet. Malak ordered his ships to destroy the planet if they didn't hear from him after awhile. Malak then boarded his shuttle along with HK, much to his own sense of dread, and the shuttle took off in the direction of the planet's surface.

As soon as the shuttle landed on the planet Malak was met by the Prior he met on his ship. The Prior then introduced the young woman standing behind him as the Orici their leader. Malak bowed politely to the young woman and introduced himself as Darth Malak, apprentice to Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith Empire of the Star Forge. The young woman introduced herself as Adria, The Orici and leader of the armies of the Ori. Malak began, "First, my master would like to apologize for not being here personally, but given our recent travels, he thought it best to build the morale of the men up before undertaking any endeavor personally." Just then an enormous ship appeared in the sky and started to land. Malak explained that this was his master's personal ship, meaning that his master finished early and must have decided to come and grace us with his presence. He then thought to himself making sure his mental defenses were up so Revan wouldn't hear his thoughts, "It is so like Revan to make a dramatic entrance when he encountered a beautiful woman." Just then Malak saw his master's black armored body arrive with that evil droid behind him. Once he arrived on the scene he bowed to the woman in front of Malak, which he assumed to be the leader of the Ori. He then took the liberty of removing his mask and cloak hood to make full use of his well-defined features, he found it amusing that he features could win the hearts and loyalties of many as equally as his words could.

The now mask less Revan bowed to the beautiful woman in front of Malak again, before speaking with a grin that showed off his perfect smile. "As you can already assume I am Darth Revan as my apprentice and friend Malak no doubt informed you of. But titles are boring in such diplomatic settings, so please refer to Malak or myself by our regular names. Before we begin I must say you look absolutely stunning in this light, he said pouring on all the charm he could, as Malak must have told you before my arrival we are strangers to this galaxy and in need of cooperation and friendship if we are to survive in this galaxy. Oh, and before you can think of using this as an advantage against us based on the reports that Malak took of your ship in his encounter I have deduced that our ships could easily destroy yours without even using our best weapons." Oh, how he hated to make threats, but often it was necessary in negotiations. Adria replied with a smile of her own that would have sent a chill down the spin of any other person in the entire universe, but not him, " First I must thank you both for your polite bows and you Revan for your flattering comment. Second, I was hoping for a civil conversation and am not willing to engage in hostilities. Personally she knew how dangerous those ships could be, since the Ori had first hand knowledge at how powerful they were, these ships nearly brought the Ancients to their knees and she desired this power for herself. If she was able to bring Revan to her side then this galaxy would be converted to Origin in a manner of days along with her mother. Revan's words brought her out of thought, "So you know about the Builders and their infinite Empire, interesting. She looked shocked, she had not expected him to be capable of reading her thoughts while his remained closed, he must be very powerful to accomplish such a feat. With this realization she knew she must have his power at her fingertips. He then continued, "Oh, my apologizes, I have grown accustomed to scanning the surface thoughts of others that I do it by sheer reflex." She accepted his apology mostly because he did seem to be sincere and curious about what else he could do. She then began "Please I would love to have you accompany me on board my ship while we discuss your world and your interests in this galaxy." HK interrupted, Objection: The master will not follow you meatbag, I will not allow you to terminate him, if my master had not made me restrain my outbursts all you meatbags would be drowning in a pool of your own blood!" Revan reprimanded his droid and apologized for his droid's rude behavior, he explained that he is programmed to ensure his safety and has the tendency to have a thirst for blood that would appear to have no end. He then accepted her offer knowing, that she had intention of killing him and he was curious as to the layout of her ships. He mused over this before having Malak take temporary control of their forces, putting HK in charge of watching over his apprentice to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Before he knew it, he was on board Adria's ship. He was intrigued that all the hallways had the same blue coloring and at the same time appeared so obsolete to his ships that he felt that if he punched the wall that he would punch right through it. Adria personally led him to his quarters on board this ship, making sure to inform her soldiers and servants that their "guest" is to be treated the way they treated her. She wanted to ensure that his stay was a positive experience in order to gain his power and ships. She then notified the Doci of this interesting turn of events. He told her that he must be brought into the fold if the people of this galaxy were to see the light of the Ori. She knew this was true, she had her most trusted servant Tomin watch over her special guest and to inform him if she needed to speak with him.

Revan made mental notes as Adria led him through the halls of her ship. All the halls looked the same, but nonetheless he memorized the corridors anyway. He half listened to what she had to say before entering the quarters she gave to him during his stay. As he was silently meditating an image of Malak entered in his mind. He informed him that their forces encountered more sentient beings, humans from a planet called Earth. Malak told his master that they informed him that the Ori are not gods, but highly advanced beings that gain their power through the belief of other sentient beings. Revan was intrigued more than he was before, he asked his apprentice what they told about their leader Adria, knowing that any information would be useful. Malak answered his friend, "They told me that she was created by the Ori in the body of one of the friends, her purpose was to conquer this galaxy by any means necessary." Revan nodded to himself in deep thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when an armored man entered his quarters clearly disturbed by what he saw. The Orici told Tomin to inform Revan that dinner would be served in a matter of minuets. As he walked to the room of the strange visitor, he could tell something was different but he couldn't figure out why. When he opened the door, he saw the cloaked man sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room. That wasn't to bad, but what he saw next is what disturbed him greatly, all of objects in the room were orbiting around him. Then his eyes shot opened and all the objects immediately returned to their original positions. Tomin was a little afraid of this man, his power clearly rivaled those of the Oricis, possibly stronger and his face was so neutral it was impossible to tell what this man was thinking. Brought out of his deep thought by the man's question. He apologized and asked if he could repeat the question. Revan sighed, clearly annoyed by the mans presence, "I said, what are you doing in here? I was under the impression that I would not be bothered in my quarters." Tomin apologized again, "I am terribly sorry, it is just that the Orici had me inform you that dinner would be ready shortly." Revan commented, "Ah, that explains that, please lead the way." As Tomin led the cloaked man through the halls towards the dinning room, he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that this man brought out in him.

Adria stood patiently as she waited for her guest to arrive, thinking on how she could make him see the light of Origin. His will seemed to strong to manipulate and to smart to be deceived, she was brought out of her thoughts as she sensed Tomin and Revan made their approach. She smiled with a perfect grin, as they made their approach. As they sat down, Revan informed hem that something has come up and that he must leave tomorrow. He gave Adria the coordinates of the planet where she was supposed to drop him off at. After he gave her this information, Revan just sat there hands cupping his chin as though he was in deep thought, while in reality, he was watching her features trying to get a read on her intentions, he could however enter her mind to find out what she thought, but that would be just to easy for his taste. From what he could tell she was displeased with this information, but she covered it up well. This made Adria extremely unpleased; she hoped that she could have more time with Revan in order to get him to on her side. While deep in her thought she could have sworn she saw a slick grin across his face. After he finished his meal he politely excused himself and walked back to his quarters. He then removed his armor and got into the bed in his room. As she watched Revan get up and walk away, she knew that he planed this to learn more about her and the teachings of the Ori and at the same time keeping his information on himself and his galaxy secret.

She grew even angrier at this realization and grew more determined than ever to bring him to her cause. She learned from ancient battle tactics that there is no greater weapon than to turn an enemy to your cause to wield their own strengths and use it against their adversaries. From what she could gather about him from their mini-conflicts, he clearly was a master in the ways of war, and his will almost matched his power making him a terrible adversary, and yet his comical grin mocking her at every turn. This made her even angrier, she couldn't figure out how he could over power her strength of will. Most men when they saw her immediately bent to her will, even his apprentice Malak began to bend to her will before Revan made his dramatic entrance. She was so used to getting her way that his constant head butting almost made her day. She never had any real challenges, conquering this galaxy was long and drawn out, but not difficult, she was sure that conquering him could bring her a lot of amusement.

The next day came quicker than expected for Revan, but he didn't care he could tell that he was starting to break Adria; he was very amused at the turn of events. She did everything she could to try to turn him to her cause. He mastered that tactic ages ago, he found it amusing that a novice would use this technique on a master. Adria had the Prior on board set course that Revan gave her the night before. She was still contemplating on how she would make him see the light. The only thing that was as difficult as turning Revan was turning her mother. She thought that they must have known each other in a past life, because they both were infuriatingly bull headed. Once the ship landed on the planet, she walked to Revan's room and opened the door to find that he was standing at the foot of the bed eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest. Then immediately his eyes opened wide to see her standing in his room. She informed him that they landed on the planet and offered to escort him to his ship. He politely accepted, and followed her out of her ship. When they got off the ship they walked off into the forest of the planet that was selected. After a while she turned around to face Revan and leaned close to him as though she had something to say. Then she pulled him in and kissed him for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly a disgusted sound caught her attention. Revan was extremely surprised by the way the course of events proceeded. He had to hand it to Adria trying to seduce him to make him her ally was something that he did not foresee which disturbed him greatly, because the way he perceived himself was a genius in the art of tactician, he should have seen this coming, but he didn't and that gave him many questions, the kiss however was quite pleasant, but he didn't need emotional attachments, one thing the Jedi had working for them, attachments to others made people weak ad he despised weakness. He was brought out of his mental storm by the familiar sound of HK. HK saw the meatbag and his master walking to the spot that Malak gave his master. He was disturbed when he saw the human female meatbag attack his master I a way that many humans often use to lead to reproduction, he couldn't allow this to happen to his master, so he yelled "Objection: Meatbag, get your slimy, mucous covered lips off the master or prepare yourself dismembered in mere seconds!" Adria did what she was told having heard grim stories about Revan's personal bodyguard from Malak. Revan found her fear of HK even more amusing than Malak; it was clear that he mentioned HK to her before he arrived. He made HK apologize because he wanted to be on good terms with her so he could use her knowledge in his quest to obtain the ultimate weapon. He walked with HK, making note to make HK delete all of memory core pertaining to what he saw after all he had a reputation to protect. Once on his ship he set course to the planet Malak had sent him, about where these humans lived on. Once his ship exited hyperspace, he arranged beside the Leviathan and hailed his friend.

Malak had been waiting for his friend and master all day. He gave his word of honor that he would get his master here to talk to them about the Ori, he knew that they knew about the weapon that they had come to this galaxy in search of, he also knew that nobody except Revan could get the information out without arousing suspicion. When the sensors in his ship detected Reapers approach he walked to the bridge to contact his master and friend. Once Reaper sustained orbit next to his ship, he contacted his master. On Reaper Revan sees the holographic face of his friend, the miniature Malak greeted him in his usual manor, before informing him of the situation with the humans of Earth. After hearing what his apprentice had to say he immediately asked if we have been given access to the planet. Malak nodded giving him coordinates as to where a small ship could land. He nodded in acceptance and told him to contact the humans to tell them of his arrival. HK clearly states that he will not let the master out of his sight on a world that is foreign to both of them. Revan nods in agreement to HK's statement.

Meanwhile at the Cheyenne Mountain facility, all the members of Stargate Command were in a state of never ending state of unrest. It has been only thirty minuetes since Malak had sent them a message that his master Darth Revan is waiting to come to the planet to "introduce" himself. The way Malak had had said that one word had sent sheer terror through everyone, and these were the people who went toe to toe with the Goau'ld. That had to show how much worse they believed Darth Revan was. Personally, Genral Landry and his number one team were waiting for the arrival of the most feared man in some unkown galaxy. When they layed eyes on the man whose reputation made them very uneasy they couldn't believe that they couldn't even see what he looked like. From what they could see, all they saw was a heavily armored figure adorned in a black cloak with a black and grey cape flowing behind him as he walked. He bowed politely as was his custom and to give them the insinuation that he was no threat. He introduced himself as the Dark Lord Revan, and asked them if they had any information on a weapon that could wipe life away on entire planet. After being asked this question every member of SG1 immediately knew that this man was up to no good if he wanted the Ancient Device. Docter Daniel Jackson was the first to speak, he asked Revan how he knew of the device. Revan grinned under his mask, so they know where it is maybe Malak isn't as brainless as he sometimes appears to be, he thought to himself. He explained that h fround reference of the device in a computer on his space station that produced his infinite fleet. Daniel was stunned at the response, he didn't know what to make of Revan's statement, he hadn't come across any mention of a space station in his research of the Ancients. He explained that a species of aliens called the Rakatans built the space station and created an infinite empire, he found reference that they went to war with the Ancients and almost wiped them out, but some unkown virus devastated them as they went for the killing blow. Daniel was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing a race of aliens that brought the Ancients to their knees, not even the Ori had managed to do that. The Rakatan sounded like an unbelieveably advanced race if they could not only match the Ancients, but surpass them in technology and desamate them. He thought silently to himself for a while, if they could get some of this Rakatan technology then they would be able to turn the tide of the war with the forces of the Ori, but how could he get Revan to share some of this technology, then it hit him like a sack of bricks the ancient device, he clearly wants it for a reason and seems like getting it at any cost. Daniel answered after being silent for so long and asked why he wants the device, Revan asnswered truthfully "I need this because in my galaxy I am currently at war with a corrupt Republic that has no interest in helping its citizens, so he needed to device to wipe the life of the planet of their headquaters clean if he is to bring an end to the long and bloody war, and to answer your next question yes if you disclose the information you hold, then I will gladly send you a group of ships that will be able to over power the Ori ships. I can guarreente that the ships can overwelm the Ori, sice I have anylized their ships." Daniel didn't know how to feel, either pleased that he had obtained technology that will turn the tide of the war or be afraid that Revan had indeed read his mind. He told Revan that they needed to conform with our government and our allies that have the device. Revan then stated that I don't even need to take it, I just need to anylize it and the Star Forge will upgrade it with Rakatan technology. With that he took his leave and returned to his ship now holding the fates of two galaxies firmly in his hands, only he is able to control and shape not only one galaxy, but two galaxies to his will.


	5. Oppertunities

Opportunities

Author's Note: I know all you thought that this would be the next chapter, but sorry to disappoint you, but I had a brilliant idea. I want you all to write who you want Revan to side with SG1 or the Ori. If I get five or ten votes on one or the other, I will work it into the story. So please vote so I can make the next chapter Galactic Decisions and I am unsure about the title. I will end this offer on November 20, 2007, so that will be able to continue so state your positions so I can start before that.


End file.
